Birth of the Hulk clan
by flaming hunter
Summary: Hulk lands in the world of Naruto instead of being thrown into space watch how he changed the world in more than one way .


It all happened in an instant, that's all she could remember.

The second great war was going on and her small farming village that didn't have a way to defend itself got caught in the crossfire.

That day the sky rained fire her and her carried mother while crying, desperately trying to get to safety.

All she could remember about that day was how she cried nothing else, and then in an instant.

[boom ] It happened [''roooar!'' ] like the thunderous rage of heaven he appeared. And all of a sudden all sound of the explosions, the screams of people dying stopped .

So quiet it was just so quiet, god why was it so quiet.

And then it happened the first of the shinobi attacked .

That day she didn't know how he or it looked like, she could only see something green the size of tree trunks moving .

Her mother desperately covering her head putting it low, sayin again and again it's going to be okay, kami please make it be okay.

She can still remember how her mother's tears felt falling on her cheeks .

''Impossible'' said one of the ninjas.

[ ''roooar. Puny man try to hurt Hulk ! , puny man can't hurt Hulk Hulk is the strongest one there is!''] BOOOM! The entire forest shook.

''Hurry tell the others they have a jinchuriki withem! Goo! screamed another ninja, only to be silenced by another explosion.

And just like that it was over, little by little everyone started coming ought to see what who came to save them .

She can still remember that day how covered in dirt she was, how the forest looked, trees broken the ground ripped ought. God seeing the bodies of the people that she had talked to that very day now dead all around her.

She could still remember the feeling of how she was slowly being carried back to see who had come in to save them.

Suddenly she was on the ground, everyone around her starring, no one dared to make a move, she turned around to see who it was, and there he stood bigger than her house, bigger than the trees, even bigger than the dog she saw the shinobi had when they passed thru the village.

He was green like the forest, mussels bigger than the mountains, and looked really angry.

She can't remember why she did it but she walked up to him and touched his leg. All around her she could hear people say.

''The child that demons going to kill her, some one help her!''

''How can we not even those shinobi could.''

And in an instant the giant man just turned and walked away, leaving everyone staring at where he left quietly just staring .

][][][]

Being nin isn't the for the faint of heart. He knew that from the very beginning, his brother had died when he was six years old, his father like his father, before him was a war veteran so of course that was expected of him.

So just like always, he and his team ended up with yet another low ranking mission,it was there job to investigate the supposed attack on a small farming village .

Honestly who would believe that a giant green demon appeared to protect them, and just walk away after they were safe.

Even know the villagers were still leaving offerings for the forest spirit to protect them.

So when they arrive there they weren't surprised to see the place in ruins. Looking around they inspected the village their sensey notice something interesting, other than the obius.

The entire place had all the makings of a S class battle.

Not only did a fight occur but the level of chakra control was near perfect, none of the villagers had been injured by their supposed protector, but he was also able to avoid causing unnecessary damage to the crops .

All the while leaving no chakra imprint to track him with.

His opponents however left a trail behind, but it was to weak to follow, but what was more surprising of it all was the giant footprints they found.

So naturally they follows protocol, and started to escort the villagers to the safety of the hidden leaf's walls .

Only that the villagers didn't want to leave.

Some people mourned their dead, while others were sure that their guardian would protect them.

But with a little convincing they agreed to leave

It had only been ten maybe twenty minutes of walking, when they found a man slowly walking down the path .

To say that this man had been thru hell, would be an understatement, his clothes were all torn, his skin was all pale, and you may excuse him for sounding rude .

But the man could spend a week in the shopping district just eating, and no one would argue that it was good for him.

So after the usual who are you, where are you going, and what happened to you.

They wore on their way again.

Not being one to care for the names of civilians naturally he didn't pay attention, to it all.

So after five maybe six hours of walking, and finding some more people walking down the path, did his sensey decide to make camp for the night .

At a nins pace it would take ten hours, twelve if they took their time, but at a civilians pace it would be two, maybe three days, to finally arrive home.

To say that this village was kind would be an understatement, they would help each other carry the children, help the old and the sick to walk, even give some food to the strangers that joins in their little refugee group. Seeing that almost made him smile, almost but not quite.

So when it was his turn to patrol the camp for enemies be overheard the elders speaking.

''We have to protect the child, if they find her who knows what they might due to her.'' said an elderly voice.

''But aren't we jumping to conclusions too quickly?'' asked another voice.

''No she was able to calm that might even be able to control it. said the first elder.

''...Okay but I still don't like it.'' said a third elder.

''Everyone get some sleep it's starting to get dark, were going to have to walk all day tomorrow.'' said the first elder.

He immediately turned to tell his sense, only to find him standing right behind him. If his sensey heard anything he didn't show it.

Instead every attempt to tell him woul resulted in him being sent to find firewood or check the surrounding area.

[[][[[][[]]]

Growing up as an Uchida isn't easy, as a kid you're forced to stay away from everyone, you're only allowed to associate with clan members, never getting to know anyone outside of it.

So one day he decided to become an instructor and change that, Only to fall under the same lousy speech he heard all his life.

They're not good enough our skills belong to the clan, and so on.

So he played with their pride and eventually was allowed to teach outside the clan.

That being said, currently he and his team were just about to finish their last assignment. Of course he heard of the people's tale of demons and forest guardians.

If anyone were to ask him he'd say that it was a nin that decided to help them.

But that was for the t i to find out. Right now all they had to do was drop these people off and be done with it.

That's what he'd like .

So how did this happen ?

They had just arrived and konoha and wore just about to leave them refuges, with the people in charge.

When all of a sudden he felt a massive chaka .

Knowing what day it was, one thought came to mind .

The nine tails was free.

The feeling of its hate filled chakra as if it was his own, threatening to overwhelm him. He told his students to due the only sensible thing .

''Take them to the tunnels you'll be safe there.''

''We can help!'' argued one of his students.

''No the nine tails chakra is too much for you you'll be overwhelmed. Take these people and don't argue . he s all but screamed nearly taken in by the hate

All of a sudden a ball of pure chakra hit the building .Making it collapse. His eyes widened , hearing the people's screams as they were crushed by the administration building they wore in .

''Help them I have to go stop that monster. he screamed

His team dirent answer, the only thing they did was stare as a second ball of chakra hit what rubble remained setting it ablaze.

''Dam it!'' he screamed, when the sound of rock moving catch his attention. The ruble begins to move up, like it was being picked up.

And their he was, growing bigger and bigger. His green skin, overly sized mussels, and expression filled with hate .

What caught his attention most of all was be felt no chakra, coming from it. It kept growing and growing until it was bigger than the remaining buildings.

''Raooor!'' It screamed

Underneath it were the villagers. But what he saw right by his feet was a woman protecting her daughter. All of a sudden the surrounding area began to glow green as third chakra ball headed towards it.

Only for the creature scream, slam its hands together creating hurricane like winds.

That not only did it stop the attack, but it also put out the other fiers that the Ninetails had started had started.

He noticed when the villagers slowly realized they were still alive, began to look around to see who saved them.

When they noticed the creature, rather than scream they cheered.

_His only thought was this must be their supposed guardian._

The last two to realize they were safe where the child and her mother, When they finally looked up the little girl smiled like seeing someone she cared about.

Immediately she pointed at the direction the nine tails was in .

The creature looked at the child as if uncertain to leave her, Only nodded and jumped at its direction.

How something that big could move like that was beyond him .

((()(

The world was ending that's all she knew.

The monster had shown up, and started at taking everything, it was giant its ninetails fired lines that cut thru everything in its path.

From its mouth it fired balls that left nothing in its wake .

She couldn't do anything, their house was near where the creature first appeared.

She could her daughter crying somewhere in the rubble, There was a hole wear she could see the outside she tried to scream for help, finally about to give up she tells . Cami help us!.

(Boom the ground shook .)

It was a monster it was big and green, it was a big green demon. She began to pray that it didn't notice them.

When it suddenly turned its head her daughters crying, it immediately started to dig, she cried when her daughters stopped.

''Cachan cachan'' she heard.

Thru the hole she saw it, it was her little girl sitting in the palm of the demon's hand.

Her daughter was pointing at where their house was. It put her daughter on its shoulder and began to dig.

She could hear the rumble moving, breaking, she could feel herself being lifted up gently .

How could something like this be so gentle? The world seemed to move in slow motion, slowly she saw her little girl still sitting on its shoulder.

Like her injuries were non existent she threw herself, holding on to her daughter, hugging her kissing her, when they were violently spun around.

(Boom ) an explosion .

She screamed, her daughter still in her hands.

Looking up she saw it it's back smoking, it had protected them, slowly it put them on the ground, she could see the groundbreaking as it jumped away. As it headed toward the nine tales.

A man stands looking at the once prosperous village, now in ruins. Deep in thought he could not believe what had happened, just thirteen hours ago. How could he?

Looking back, he, gets where things went from bad to worse. They should have not attacked that thing.

Thirteen hours ago

[ROOAR] A giant green man, fell from the sky hitting the nine tails, instantaneously making it step back when all of them combined could not. The Nine Tails made hundreds of chakra balls and threw them at the summon, the creature rose his muscled hand and said [ ''Hulk Smash'' ] using some form of earth jutsu he threw hundreds of rocks into the air, that collided with the Nine Tails attack exploding in midair.

The Nine tails used his tails to strike the green man, only to be stopped, the creature used what could only be described as amassing strength, to pick up the Nine Tails and throw it into the air. out waiting for the Nine tails to land, it immediately jumped preparing to strike it down .

The Kyubi noticed this, it immediately flipped in midair, opening its enormous mouth it swallowed the green creature.

Everyone believing their fight over, moved in to try and seal the nine tails, only to hear the Kyubi scream in pain. Massive strikes could be seen. It was fighting its way out of the nine tails, everyone froze when they saw it forcefully open the the nine tails mouth, freeing itself.

His only thoughts were, This was not possible]

As soon as it had jumped out of the Kyubi's mouth, Minato appeared he quickly teleported the nine tails way. The creature noticing this went on a rampage, destroying everything where the Nine tails once stood.

Everyone move in to subdue it, but nothing they did slowed it down, much less stop it, and you would have to be blind not to see it, but it seemed to be growing.

The angrier it got the stronger it became, but what was most disturbing of it all the forest seemed to start to grow rapidly around it, as if it heard its masters call for aid.

They were preparing to use a combination of seals, to lock the creature away, when Hayime showed up carrying a small child, and what looked like her mother, with him.

When the girl saw the creature's rampage, she ran towards it, her mother following closely after. The moment it saw them, it moved in to protect them from any attack. He could still remember the child's words.

[ ''It's okay, you saved us. No one will hurt us''. ]

With what appeared, as it had happened in between a blink of an eye, it took the girl, and her mother in its arms and jumped away.

It would be early in the morning after, when he heard the stories of the refugees protector. After the torture Investigation was thru with them. They had lost a good asset one that he planned on getting back.

Looking at the wreckage he could only think we should have not attacked that thing.


End file.
